1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reworking method, and more particularly to a method of reworking integrated circuit devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication process of integrated circuit devices is very complex. Usually, integrated circuit devices can be fabricated by hundreds of different process steps. Once requirement of a deposition, etching or lithographic process cannot be achieved during the fabrication process, wafers should be reworked or scraped.
For example, during the process of formation of metal interconnect, usually a barrier layer, a metal layer and an anti-reflective layer are sequentially formed on a substrate having a dielectric layer thereon; then, the definition of the pattern is performed by lithographic and etching processes. During the deposition of the barrier layer, the metal layer, or the anti-reflective layer, if particle contamination or due to other undesirable reason will make the implementation of certain process steps impossible, rework is therefore required. However, when the steps of rework are so complex, time-consuming, high-cost or impossible to achieve reliability requirement, then wafers should be scraped. However, scraping of wafers will increase cost.